


Heightism

by pyropinkfish



Series: The Robotics Team [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, High School AU, M/M, Makeouts, Multi, and so should simmons, felix being violent and shouty, huge height difference between locus and felix, i dont love myself, implied racism, mcSHOUTY, murder boyfriends being scary on the first day of class, really the moral of this fic is white people should stop, wash should learn not to talk, you could say hes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus slowly reached his hand up, pulling the shattered utensil out of his right arm. He grabbed Felix's hand and placed the splintered, bloody pencil into it slowly curling the small Korean’s fingers around the it. Then for the final blow he literally picked him up and moved him out of the way so that he could cross the room and exit the class; throwing a nonchalant “I think I’ll go see the nurse now” over his shoulder towards Mr. Wyoming. </p><p>Felix stared, mouth wide open and for the first time he was speechless until his thoughts caught up to him. He looked to the floor, furrowing his eyebrows before he looked up and scoffed. “Did you just fucking see that shit? That prick just manhandled me!”</p><p>--</p><p>Second part of the Robotics team fic. PS really sorry for any mistakes! D;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heightism

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really important to read the prologue with Grif and Simmons, but their tragic backstory is described there. You'll also learn that the writing style significantly changes with each fic, that's the downside of having multiple people writing one series of fics. 
> 
> Anyway, murder husbands. 
> 
> Felix is Korean and like 5'3 and a half, while Locus is Native American and like 6'3.  
> Because height difference in murder husbands is important.

Biology taught by that creepy teacher wasn’t exactly how Felix wanted to spend his first period. Hell, Felix didn’t even want to spend his day at all in any class, let alone this one in particular. The teacher was too touchy feely, constantly trying to encourage the class to either A) call him “Cappy” or B) “daddy”. Both options were terrible. God awful terrible. 

Felix slumped in his seat, balancing a pencil on the tip of his nose. He sat in the far back table with his nose trick as the other Juniors filed in the class. Though he did perk up when that cute kid from last year looked around and saw him. Tucker took a seat next to him, slugging his backpack on the chair’s back. They exchanged a grin. No real words went between them, in fact, the minute that kid with the vitiligo disorder and his crippled boyfriend came strolling in Tucker’s attention was on them. He encouraged the freakshow duo to sit in front of them, and god Felix cringed at the mere sight of it. 

“Hey, man you never met Felix.” Tucker seemed to be doing a grand job of entertaining them, up until he dragged Felix into the conversation. They were nerding out about the dumb Robotics team the redhead was in, so why Tucker felt that Felix had to be added in the conversation was beyond him. The Korean dropped the pencil from his nose and scowled when the only pale kid in the group narrowed his eyes at him. It was like the son of a bitch was analyzing him. 

“Felix what?” Simmons said slowly, looking at Tucker for clarification. It wasn’t that common to go by a first name at their school. 

“McScouty.” Tucker outed, a grin wide on his face when Felix sat up and actually aimed a punch to his shoulder. He chucked when he rubbed the now sore spot.

“That’s not a Chinese name.” The redhead offhandedly remarked. 

“Considering the fact I’m KOREAN, I could imagine why it’s not very Chinese.” Felix spat.

“It’s uh, not very Korean either.” The two-faced one declared, coming to the defense of his friend. 

“Because ‘Grif’ is so Hawaiian.” 

“Hey man, it was my step dad’s last name.” 

“Asians are so insensitive.” Simmons sighed, shaking his head while Tucker snorted in disbelief. 

“I think this conversation is over.” The overly pierced boy hissed, balling the pencil in his hand like a knife. He stabbed the desk with it to showcase his point, grinning when Simmons and Grif quickly turned back to face the front of the class. 

Sadly the next period didn’t go so well either. 

Felix dragged himself into AP English, shooting anyone who looked at him an intense death glare. All the seats were taken in the back from the seniors, leaving him to sit in the front. Wonderful. Because he needed to be up close and personal with Reggie Wyoming. Felix was preparing himself for the horrible knock-knock jokes that the teacher was sure to draft him into when a voice called to him.

“Hey this isn’t Freshmen English, are you lost?” He whipped his head around, practically seething to see the confused Washington staring at him before the realization that Felix was just very, very short hit him. Too bad for Wash, he lit a fuse to a bomb. 

“What the FUCK did you just say to me?”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean-.” Wash retracted, stepping away to claim his desk in the back corner before he could offend Felix any further. 

“Yeah, you fucking didn’t! The hell is wrong with you? Christ, this is stupid. You’re all idiots. I never met a bunch of people as pathetic and literally worthless. It’s like you seriously have a death wish with me today. I’ll stab someone.” Felix lost himself in his ranting, standing in front of Washington, eyes trained on him after having followed him to his desk to scream. 

Too soon he was being yelled at to take a seat, but by then the only seat available was in the dead center of the front row. So he forced himself to move, plopping down in a defeated sigh and tried to distract himself with his broken shards of a pencil from the period before. 

Name call proceeded after that. Boring, meaningless names that Felix hardly noticed until his own name was called. 

“Felix McScouty.”

“More like McShouty.” A voice from the back of the class, just in a near gruff whisper commented, followed by a short laugh from Washington. The voice clearly hadn’t expected to be so loud, nor did the owner expect Felix to have ace hearing. It had the class dead silent the second Felix stood from his desk anyway. He looked at the boy who made the comment, noting it was that usually quiet, freakishly large guy that normally radiated wordless murder. 

Felix was going to rip his throat out. 

With no words uttered, he picked his pencil up, flipping it in his hand before he calmly walked down to the back of the class. Black eyes locked with very concerned blue eyes. Felix didn’t look at the Native American quiet man who stared up at him with an expectant gaze, no, he stared straight at Washington. Then without hesitation, the boy sideways slashed Locus’ bicep, digging his pencil deep into the muscle. His grip released like it was disgusted by the act of touching someone so beneath him. 

“What the fuck!” Wash screeched, leaning back out of fear. 

“See. I warned you guys I would stab someone. You just had to push me. It’s not my fault he’s bleeding now.” Felix declared while pointing at the damage he caused, damage being the fact the pencil stuck out of the tall man’s arm about three inches worth. The rest was buried into his arm and as Felix continued to talk, claiming his innocence to the situation, Locus stood up. 

Not a single person had the guts to speak, and it didn’t help with a figure that was literally twelve inches taller than Felix hovered behind him. Felix turned when he saw the shadow, arching his eyebrow. 

“Fucking FIGHT ME.” 

Locus slowly reached his hand up, pulling the shattered utensil out of his right arm. He grabbed Felix's hand and placed the splintered, bloody pencil into it slowly curling the small Korean’s fingers around the it. Then for the final blow he literally picked him up and moved him out of the way so that he could cross the room and exit the class; throwing a nonchalant “I think I’ll go see the nurse now” over his shoulder towards Mr. Wyoming. 

Felix stared, mouth wide open and for the first time he was speechless until his thoughts caught up to him. He looked to the floor, furrowing his eyebrows before he looked up and scoffed. 

“Did you just fucking see that shit? That prick just manhandled me!” 

“We also saw you stab him!” Church snorted, the only one brave enough to interrupt Felix. Though in fact the pierced boy kept going on his monologue.

“The fuck is he even doing in a High-school? That guy is a monster! He’s like a serious foot bigger than me! The hell? You’re just gonna let him grab me like that? This is heightism and I think it might be a form of racism! Aren’t you going to do something about this?” During this speech he found the time to set the pencil down on Washington’s desk and wipe the blood off on the other’s shirt. 

Mr. Wyoming looked an utter loss for words, trying to comprehend what had happened before he slowly found something vaguely close to being correct and teacher-esq. “You did stab him… I think that you two chumps in a way are even?” Nailed it. 

“What? No. Even is what my aunt Gyeong did to my uncle. That was HEIGHTISM. You know what, no. I’m going to go handle this myself. Since you obviously aren’t going to be a proper instructor!” With that, Felix left the room. 

“I… I don’t… I don’t.” Mr. Wyoming sat down, rubbing his temples. 

Felix stormed his way down the hall, following the small blood trail left by the tall man. He easily tracked Locus down, screaming a ‘hey’ at him so the man would turn to face him. Only then to be backed into the lockers with the persistent younger male glaring up at him. 

“Where the hell is the office?” He spat, jabbing him in the chest. Locus furrowed his eyebrows, stunned by the amount of spirit- no hate, hate is the correct word here, in the tiny kid. Frustrated by his constant talking, Locus roughly shoved him away with his forearm. The shock of it sent Felix into the opposite side of the wall where he grunted under his breath but otherwise showed no sign of discomfort. 

Actually, he was smiling? 

“Touch me again and I’ll break your goddamn hand.” That was a promise.

“Want to run that by me again?” Locus hissed in response, stalking over to him so he could grab him by the collar and hoist him up to his eye level. Felix looked genuinely unimpressed at that point and took to grabbing his index finger and twisted all the way back in one fluid snap. Locus gritted his teeth, automatically dropping him so he could inspect his hand. 

“You know, instead of fighting, we could be making out. I’m hot. You’re pretty hot. I mean… not as hot as me. I’m really hot.” Felix grinned, flashing all those white teeth at him. Locus tilted his head, eyes trained on trying to figure out some sort of deeper meaning to his words. He took too long to decide apparently, because the next he realized, Felix had him yanked down and their lips connected. 

He wished he could say it was a brief kiss, but that would be a lie. No, they were connected long enough for the bleeding in his arm to stop and for him to memorize the layout of Felix’s mouth. He was missing a tooth in the upper row of teeth towards the back and he had something with oranges for breakfast, not to mention so many piercings in his mouth that Locus almost cut his tongue on one. And frankly, it was one of the best kisses he ever had.

By the time they actually did part, the period was just about over. 

“Hey, let’s go back.” Felix wiggled his eyebrows, reaching for the broken finger. The Native American gave him a blank look but let Felix do as he pleased. Resulting in them actually holding hands as they came back with six minutes left of class. 

“So what’s your name anyway?” Funny, that after a half year of being at the school from last year and then the beginning of this one, Felix never bothered to learn who he was. 

“Locus.” 

“That’s the stupidest name I’ve ever heard.” Felix laughed. He stopped to glance at the bulletin board outside the classroom, a brightly colored flyer for some Robotics club at their school catching his eye. He hardly actually read it, instead strutting inside the classroom and back to his seat where he ignored all the looks casted in his direction, but he didn’t stop the grin from spreading over his face when Locus walked to his own seat, fiddling with his finger until he was successfully able to pull on it and let the sick pop of the bone falling back into its proper place echoed. 

From that day on, no one had the balls to mess with Felix, nor did the Junior leave Locus’ side if he could help it. In fact, everyone was pretty sure they were hate-dating out of mutual respect for each other’s strengths. They were no doubt the scariest power couple, and if they chose to linger around the Robotics club after school, no one was going to stop them.


End file.
